


Lucky Day After

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed the be a lucky night. But is that still true if he can’t remember a thing about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Day After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



> **Challenge:** Written for HP_Getlucky's 2016 Fest. Prompt used: #14 - Apparently he had the best day of his life, pity he can't remember a single thing about it, though the person sleeping next to him might help him remember?
> 
> **Warning(s):** Nothing but sex and Slytherin sneakiness. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> **Notes:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for their beta reading assistance. I’m lucky to have them.  <3

~

Lucky Day After

~

There was weak light filtering in through the curtains when James gained consciousness. Groaning, he clutched his head as the Erumpets that were stomping around in there began playing a vicious Quidditch match. 

Teddy had promised he’d get lucky at his party, but apparently all James had got was the mother of all hangovers. “Ow,” he mumbled. “Bloody hell.”

“Keep it down over there,” came a sleepy reply from someone next to him. “Some of us had a long night.”

James was up and out of the bed so fast he caught his foot on a part of the tangled sheets and went sprawling on the floor. “Wha…what the—?” Blinking blearily at the bed he could just make out a white-blond head of hair. “Scorpius?”

“Got it in one. I knew all those rumours about you were wrong.” 

“Rumours? Wha—?” Shaking his head, James reached for his glasses, sliding them onto his face. As the world came into focus, he stared at Scorpius Malfoy, who was somehow, inexplicably, in his bed. Propped up on an arm, he looked gorgeously rumpled and debauched. 

“Oh, my God,” said James as bits of the night started coming back to him. “Did we…? Surely we didn’t…”

“Have sex?” Scorpius supplied. He smiled, running a hand through his tangled hair. “What does it look like?”

“Fuck me,” James whispered. 

Scorpius’ smile deepened. “You said that a few times last night, too,” he murmured. Sitting up, he stretched, and James looked his fill at rippling muscles before the enormity of the trouble he was in hit him. 

“Al is going to kill me,” James groaned. “I am so fucking dead.”

Scorpius frowned. “Why would Albus kill you?” he asked. “He likes me. We’re close friends, actually. I don’t think he’ll mind if we—”

“Of course he’ll mind! He’s got a crush on you!” James said, clutching his head. “And could you keep it down? My head’s killing me.” 

“You’re the one yelling,” Scorpius pointed out. He sighed. “You could try taking one of those Hangover Potions I found in the bathroom,” he said. “I know it helped my headache. And maybe it will help make this conversation easier.” 

James wasn’t sure anything could make this conversation easier. “You…You took one of my potions?” James gaped at him. “You mean you’ve been awake?” Why hadn’t he left?

“For a while, actually.” Scorpius hummed. “Since you’re in such dire shape, why don’t I get it for you?” And before James could respond, he was out of bed and walking towards the bathroom. 

He was naked, and James’ eyes widened, taking in the taut muscles, long legs that went on for fucking _days_ , and his gorgeous arse. 

Groaning again, James managed to lever himself back into bed just in time for Scorpius to return with the promised potion. “Here. Try this,” he said. 

Without hesitation, James accepted the phial, tipping it back and swallowing. His head cleared, the headache fading, and that was when he made the mistake of looking at Scorpius. More specifically, Scorpius’ cock, which was right in front of him. A wheeze escaped his throat. Why did he have to be so damn gorgeous?

“Are you all right?” Scorpius asked. 

James shook his head. “I…we…How did we end up like this?” he finally said, somehow managing to gesture between them while pointedly not looking at Scorpius. “And will you…I dunno, sit down or something?”

Scorpius hesitated. “All right,” he finally said, settling beside James on the bed. “And as for how we ended up here— What do you remember about last night?”

James sighed, tipping his head back as he tried to remember. “I went to Teddy’s St Patrick’s Day party,” he said slowly. “Got there about nine and things were in full swing.” He groaned. “There was green beer, lots of it, and then someone suggested shots—” He paused. “Wait, it was you!” He glared at Scorpius. 

Scorpius smirked. “Guilty as charged. What else do you remember?”

“Not much after the shots,” James admitted. He frowned as flashes came back. Him dancing with Scorpius, their bodies undulating together on the dance floor, James’ mouth moving over Scorpius’ collar bone, licking his skin, liquor flavoured kisses… He cleared his throat. “So what happened?”

“As you said, we were at Lupin’s party, there was drinking, plenty of it, and we were dancing.” Scorpius’ cheeks flushed pink. “It got pretty intense for a while, and then you grabbed me, asked me if I wanted to come back to yours, and Apparated us from the middle of the party.” He shook his head. “I’m actually surprised we weren’t Splinched.” 

“Shit.” James shook his head. “Sorry about that.”

“Are you mad?” Scorpius grinned. “I wanted to come home with you! I’ve been after you for ages.” He licked his lips. “And as for Albus…You’re wrong about him. We’re good friends, but he’s not into cock. He likes fanny.”

James frowned. “But you spend so much time together—”

Scorpius shrugged. “Because I’ve been pumping him for information about you.” 

“Oh.” Slowly, James reached for Scorpius’ hand. “So that’s why you stayed? Because you’re into me?” 

“Definitely.” Scorpius smiled. “Plus, I wasn’t sure what you’d remember about last night, so I figured I owed you that much.”

James smiled back. “So what exactly did we do last night?” he asked, his thumb rubbing along Scorpius’ knuckles. “It seems to have slipped my mind.”

Scorpius licked his lips. “Not as much as I hoped we would,” he said. His eyes dipped to James’ mouth. “Maybe we could make up for some of that this morning?”

“Yeah,” James breathed, leaning in. “Maybe we could.” 

Kissing Scorpius felt familiar, and as he deepened the kiss, James forgot all about his hangover, his aching head and about what they may or may not have done the night before. 

James pressed Scorpius down into the bed, running his hands over his chest. “I fucked you last night, didn’t I?” he whispered against Scorpius’ mouth. 

Scorpius stiffened for a moment before sliding his hands down James’ back to cup his arse. “Why do you say that?”

“I’m not sore,” James replied. “If you’d fucked me, I’d still feel it today.” 

Scorpius froze for a moment, then relaxed. “Good deductive reasoning,” he murmured. He inhaled sharply as James’ thumb circled his nipple. “What do you want to do today?”

“Seems like you had your turn last night,” James said, enjoying the gasps Scorpius made as the played with his nipples. “And you’re probably sore. I want you to fuck me.”

“Good with me,” Scorpius said. With a quick move, he rolled James onto his back. “Where do you keep the lube?” 

James blinked. “Did we use it last night?” he asked. He frowned. “Fuck. Did I…hurt you?” He cupped Scorpius’ arse gently. 

An odd expression crossed Scorpius’ face. “No.” He laughed lightly. “We conjured lube.”

“I’m surprised we were in any shape to do that,” James said, reaching into the drawer in the bedside table. Scorpius stiffened again, and James paused. “Look, if you’re not into this—”

“I am, I swear.” Leaning down, Scorpius kissed James until they were both panting and breathless. “Now can we get on with it?” 

“Yes, sir,” James laughed, and the next few minutes saw them fumbling together as James handed Scorpius the pot of lube and as Scorpius prepared James, fingering him until James was begging for more.

Positioning James’ legs over his shoulders, Scorpius nudged his cock inside James’ loosened hole. They both moaned as he slipped inside, and as he began to move, tentatively at first, his strokes getting smoother as he went, James closed his eyes and hung on for the ride. 

Scorpius angled his thrusts as if searching, and the moment he found James’ prostate, James arched up, whining. 

“Got it,” Scorpius purred, and proceeded to pound away at that spot.

James clutched at Scorpius, his nails digging into his back as he subjected to what had to be one of the most thorough buggerings of his life, and when he felt his orgasm coming, cock untouched, he whimpered a warning. “Coming—”

Scorpius didn’t let up. He continued moving in and out, his face buried in James’ neck as he thrust for all he was worth. 

“Fuck!” James shouted as his orgasm hit, pleasure exploding inside him like a geyser as he shuddered in pleasure.

Scorpius hung on, thrusting through James’ convulsions. When James was done, however, Scorpius’ movements lost all finesse, going ragged until, with a low cry, he, too, came, emptying himself into James before slumping on top of him. After a moment, he slipped out.

As James struggled to catch his breath, his hands wandered all over Scorpius, finally ending up on his arse. Without conscious thought, his finger lightly probed Scorpius’ hole. The entrance felt tight.

“Salazar, you can’t possibly be up for another go this soon, can you?” Scorpius whispered into his hair. 

James chuckled. “Not really, I was just—” He paused as something occurred to him. “Hey, if I fucked you last night, how come you’re not still even a little loose?”

Scorpius went still. 

“Scorpius?”

“Fine.” Scorpius flopped onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes. “We didn’t actually have sex last night.”

“What?” James turned his head, glaring at him. “What do you mean?” 

Scorpius sighed. “We met up at the party, drank, danced, and you _did_ Apparate us back here, all that was true. We just…never made it to the sex bit.” His mouth curved up. “Although it wasn’t for lack of trying.”

James pursed his lips. “So…what? We fumbled around a bit?” 

“More than a bit, I’d say.” Scorpius bit his lower lip. “But in the end we’d both had too much to drink. So, after a while you fell asleep, and I was too pissed to go anywhere, so I slept, too.”

“Why did you lie about it?” James asked quietly. 

“Because I’ve fancied you for ages.” Scorpius sat up, looking down at James. “I wasn’t taking the piss about that. I saw my shot and I took it.” His shoulders slumped. “And if you want me to go, I will, but I think what just happened proved we could be good together.”

Slowly, James placed his hand on Scorpius’ back. “I don’t want you to go,” he said. “I’ve fancied you, too, for a while.”

“Really?” At James’ nod, Scorpius stared at him searchingly. “Then why didn’t you do something about it?”

“I thought you and Al were an item.” James sat up, facing Scorpius. “And I agree, we’re good together. But we need to set some ground rules.”

Scorpius’ characteristic smirk was back. “Like what?”

“Like no more lying.” James shook his head. “And I really should beat you for letting me think we fucked last night when we didn’t.”

Slowly, Scorpius’ smirk morphed into a grin. “Ooh, kinky. You see? I knew we’d get along.” 

And as James tackled him back onto the bed, kissing the grin off his face, he reflected that perhaps Teddy’s party had been lucky after all. 

~


End file.
